


Calmer waters

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Shoma visits Javi in Madrid and they talk about Shoma's feelings about this past season (aka two soft boys in love).
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Shoma Uno
Series: Quarantink 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Calmer waters

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the quarantine challenge. Prompt: anshin (安心 lit. peaceful heart)  
> There was no other way than Shovier!

Shoma got off the plane in Madrid and soon he fell into Javier’s arms. Javi stepped back a bit and looked at him thoroughly.

“What wrong?” Shoma giggled nervously.

“Nothing. Just you look different.”

“Flight shorter, only from Switzerland. No time to get ruffled.”

“Ok,” Javi laughed. “But now _I_ will ruffle your hair.”

“So tell me everything,” Javi demands when they get to his apartment.

“I’m so happy. Stephane is amazing. Everything good. I love skating again,” Shoma enumerates excitedly in his plain English.

“I’m so glad, my love,” Javi sighs happily and hugs him.

The flight might have been a lot shorter than from Japan but Shoma is still sleepy, so they soon move to the bedroom.

Shoma isn’t a very touchy person but he sighs contently when Javi kisses his cheeks and ruffles his hair.

He puts a hand on Javi’s chest. “When you hugged me at Olympics, your heart was bumpbumpbumpbump,”

“-racing”

“and after you retire I feel your heart is _anshin_ and I want too and fear I have to retire to feel it,” Shoma confesses.

“What does _anshin_ mean, mi vida?” Javi asks.

“This,” Shoma places Javi’s hand on his own heart. “Peaceful heart.”


End file.
